


gone

by borrowedsatellight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, F/M, Gen, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedsatellight/pseuds/borrowedsatellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris breaks the news of allison's death over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](http://borrowedsatellight.tumblr.com/).

chris breaks the news of allison’s death over the phone. his voice is strong, hardened, but lilts in a way that derek recognizes as an inability to truly deal with such an overwhelming loss.

"allison’s gone. i’m alright. but i think i’m going to head out of town when this is all over."

derek offers his condolences, offers a small ‘thank you’ for taking care of isaac, and hangs up less than five minutes later. he stands in the middle of his loft, phone in hand, and listens to the quiet thump of his own heartbeat.

when he closes his eyes, he sees the fierceness of her own gaze. he can hear the cadence of her voice, confident and certain despite the way her pulse would jump beneath her words. he remembers the way she reminded him of kate, the way she proved to him that she  _wasn’t_ , and it makes his breath catch.

allison’s gone.

her loss cuts him more deeply than he ever expected. derek wishes he knew why.


End file.
